


Carol's Cookies

by CarolPeletier



Category: McReedus, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the twitter pic of Melissa wiping flour and cookie dough off of her face.  Melissa and Norman enjoy a sweet treat together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol's Cookies

Disclaimer:  This is a real person fanfic.  I do not have any inside knowledge into the personal lives of the two people this story is based upon.  This is purely fiction. 

Author’s Note:  This piece was inspired by the twitter picture of Melissa covered in cookie dough, presumably from the night she tried her hand at making Carol’s cookies.  Now _somebody_ took that picture, and in my McReedus loving heart, that somebody was Norman.  So this is what inspired this….and the story kind of got away from me.  Full on lovin’ ahead.

Carol’s Cookies

“Oh, that’s perfect, Mel,” Norm snickered as he held her phone up and snapped a shot of her wiping flour and cookie dough off of her mouth.  She put the towel down and glared at him.

“Did you just…”

“C’mon, you have to tweet it.  The fans will love it.  I swear, they love everything you do.”  Mel rolled her eyes at Norman and swiped the phone from his hands.

“Are you kidding me?” she asked.  “If they see this picture, they’ll know I’m not alone.  And if they put two and two together with this Cherokee rose cookie, they’ll figure out that you’re here with me.” 

“Nah.  They won’t.”

“You have heard of McReedus fans, right?”  She saw the grin spread over his face.  “Norm, if I post it, they’ll think…”

“They’ll think what?   Mel, who cares what they think?”  He made a swipe for the phone once again and started working furiously to get to Twitter.  It had started with a text from Norman, playfully insisting that they needed something sweet.  She’d bantered back, asking if he’d like to try her cookies, which he’d answered with something rather suggestive.  So they’d ended up in her kitchen, trying the recipe for Carol’s cookies, and now said cookies were cooling on the rack.  “So they’ll think we hang out.  No big deal, right?  Besides, we haven’t given them anything for far too long.  A few quotes here and there, but this’ll take it to another level.” 

“Norman Reedus!” Melissa exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.  “You’re exhausting.”

“Ah-hah!  You just tweeted it, and I swear it’s one of the cutest pictures of you I’ve ever seen.”  He showed her.  “Oh, look.  Six re-tweets in ten seconds.  They’re paying attention.”  Melissa grabbed the towel and finished wiping the flour off of her face.  About thirty seconds prior to the picture, he’d touched her face with his floury hand, leaving dough on her cheek and flour spattered over her face. 

“Careful, Norm.  My fans are pretty smart.  They’re going to figure out that Cherokee rose cookie, and then there’ll be a meltdown in the fan base.  Just watch.  And with the Kimmel taping happening soon?”

“What about it?”

“I feel like we’re trolling them.  It makes me feel awful.”  She pouted a little and tossed the towel into the laundry basket on one of the chairs by the counter.  “With your interviews telling people they’ll be screaming at the TV during the finale, and with our Kimmel taping, people are going to be freaking out in every which way.  And they’re hoping for Carol and Daryl to finally seal the deal this season.”

“They’re not the only ones,” Norman replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her.  She smirked and shook her head.  “Reminds me.  When we’re in Austin, you wanna be my date?”

“Ha-ha.  Very funny,” she smirked. 

“No, I’m serious.  There’s a concert I wanna go to, and I thought you could come with me.”

“Any chance for publicity, right?”

“It’s not that,” he countered, leaning against the wall by the sink.  “Just wanna spend time with you, since you’re gonna be off doing your new movie soon.  Everything isn’t always about publicity with me, Mel.  You have to know that by now.”  Melissa’s smirk softened into a smile, and she shrugged.

“I’d love to go with you, but you realize that people are going to talk.”

“So?”

“So?  Like I asked earlier, you’ve heard of McReedus fans, right?  They desperately want us to be together.  Hell, some of them think we secretly _are_ together.”

“So?  What’s so wrong with that?”  Melissa caught his gaze, and her breath caught in her chest.  Her heart fluttered slightly, and her head swam, but she quickly reminded herself that this was just Norman, and he flirted with anything with tits.

“Give me a break, Norman.  Stop playing around.”   She moved to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room, when to her surprise, she felt his hands come around her waist, stopping her.  Her stomach jumped as his fingers brushed over her ribcage. 

“There something wrong with the idea of you and me?”

“No,” she balked.  “But it’s just not true.  We’re not…I mean, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Sure we are,” he said with a nod.  “But…you ever want more?”  Did she ever want more?  Of course she wanted more, but given his history with dating models and young women with perky breasts and half a brain, the last woman she ever expected him to go for was, well, her.  This was _Norman._ Sweet, funny, ridiculous-at-times Norman Reedus, a man she’d come to look at as one of her best friends, one of the few people who knew her almost as well as she knew herself.  It was an idea that would have her running for the hills if it were anybody else, but she couldn’t run from Norman.  When he was around, she was just happy.  Too happy to run.

She turned quickly to face him, and his arms moved around her waist, pulling her in.  She sucked in a sharp breath, making a mental note to kick his ass if this turned out to be one of his elaborate pranks. 

“You want me, Norman?” she asked, eyeing him, making her voice low, seductive.  She saw him swallow hard, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Then her straight face façade melted, and she laughed.  “Here.  Let me give you something sweet.”  She reached around him and grabbed one of Carol’s cookies from the cooling rack.  She popped it between his lips, and he groaned, taking a bite.  “How is it?”

“Good,” he murmured between chews.  “Try it.”  He held the cookie up to her lips, and she took a tentative bite, deciding she liked it, and she finished it off, licking her fingers to get the last of the crumbs as she finished.  And just as she lowered her hand, he took it in his and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.  A soft gasp escaped her lips, and she found herself kissing him back, moaning softly at the sweet taste of his mouth against hers.  His tongue slid between her lips, and she moaned, her body trembling as his hands tugged at her hips, pulling her closer.

“Norman,” she murmured between kisses.  “Norman, wait.”  He pulled back, breathing hard as he swept his hair out of his eyes.  “You were serious?”

“Sure I’m serious,” he murmured, his eyes dark with desire as he eyed her freckled chest. 

“When…when did this realization suddenly hit you?”

“Long time ago,” he murmured, his hand moving to the zipper of her hooded jacket.  “Just didn’t know if you felt the same.”

“Jesus, Norman,” she murmured, bringing her hand to rest over his on the zipper pull.  “You’re so frustrating.”  He eyed her, seeing the grin spread across her face, and he took that as a good sign. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her, hungrily this time, not holding back as he moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up to sit her on the counter.  She moaned when he kissed his way down her neck, his tongue flicking out over the freckled skin as he pulled the zipper down, revealing a blue tank top underneath.

“What do you want, Mel?” he asked, his voice low as he pushed the jacket off of her shoulders, letting it slide off of her arms.  She chewed her lip for a moment, as he leaned in, his hand moving up her thigh and grazing just under the hem of her shirt.  “Hmm?  You gonna tell me?”  Her eyes flickered with uncertainty, as if they were sitting upon a very unstable precipice that could come tumbling down at any moment.  But the way he was looking at her had fire running through her veins, and all she could think was _finally._   Finally.

“Just touch me, Norman,” she panted, her lips pink and swollen from their kiss.  Her heart pounded against her ribs as Norman moved his hand up her side and gently cupped her breast in his hand.  She arched into him, gasping against his mouth as his other hand moved to press against the juncture of her thighs.  “Oh, God.”  Her legs came to wrap around his waist, and he was holding her now, backing up, sliding her off the counter.  He leaned against the refrigerator as her hands tangled in his hair, and his erection pressed against her heat through the fabric of her pants. 

“Fuck, Mel,” he groaned, as her hand moved down his chest and in between them, cupping him through his pants. Oh yeah.  He wanted her.  She smiled against his lips as he tasted her mouth again.  He nipped at her lower lip, and she scratched her fingers down his back, holding onto him as he walked with her out into the living room. 

“Want you so much,” he moaned, as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and stood with him, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

“I want you,” she whispered against his mouth, her breath mingling with this, the faint taste of Carol’s cookies on both of their tongue’s. 

“Where?” he grunted, as she tugged at his belt, freeing it from the loops of his pants.

“Upstairs.  My bed,” she breathed, her gaze dragging down to the tent in his boxers as his pants fell past his hips.  He kicked his shoes off and slid out of his pants quickly, as she lifted her shirt over her head, standing there in front of him wearing her jeans and a bra.

“So fucking beautiful,” he groaned, pulling her waist into his hands, crushing his mouth against hers hungrily.  She whimpered as his lips trailed down her neck and collarbone, and he moved to his knees, kissing his way between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach.  She found herself blushing as he knelt down, unlacing her shoes so she could slip out of them easily. 

“Wanted to taste you for too damned long,” he confessed.  Her heart quickened, and she felt an insistent throbbing between her legs, which were now shaking like they were made of jelly.  His mouth was on her stomach again pressing kisses there, trailing his tongue around her belly button.  She gripped his shoulders and toed her shoes off. 

He was unbuttoning her pants now, and she was trembling, her hands running through his hair. 

“Norman, please,” she whimpered, as he slipped his hand inside of the waistband of her pants, his fingers gently caressing the skin just above her panties.  “Upstairs.”  Norman gave her a little nod, standing and pressing another kiss to her lips.  He reached for her hand, leading her to the stairs, leading her as if they’d done this a hundred times before, but his heart raced so quickly he thought he might pass out before they even got started.

On the landing, they stopped to kiss again, and her hands worked with him, sliding his shirt off, and she leaned in, tasting the salt of his skin on his shoulder, and she groaned softly as he pressed into her.  Then he was leaning her against the wall, working with the zipper on her jeans, and before she knew it, she was leaning on his shoulders as he slid the jeans down her legs.  He wasted no time at all in pressing his hand against her hot center, and she hissed in a sharp breath, her hands gripping his shoulders to keep herself standing upright.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, kissing her stomach, pressing his face against her skin, inhaling deeply before he stood and kissed her once more, cupping her face in his hand so tenderly it brought tears to her eyes.  Then they were climbing up the last few steps and blindly feeling for the doorknob to Melissa’s room.  Once inside, he practically tackled her against the bed, getting a giggle out of her as he climbed over her, pressing kisses to the hollow of her throat and to the tops of her breasts.  “Gotta see you.”  He pulled back the cups of her bra with his thumbs, revealing the hardened pebbles of her nipples against the pale, creamy flesh on her breasts.  He choked back a moan before he took a nipple between his teeth, biting down just enough to get a cry out of her.

Her hands were in his hair again, holding him against her as he tortured her other breast with the same teasing.  His hands moved under her, working with the clasp for a few moments before he was able to rid of her of the garment. 

She shivered as he began sliding her panties down her hips.  Her hands moved over his for a moment, stilling him. 

“You ok?” he asked.  She nodded.

“You really want this?” she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything,” he panted , kissing her stomach.  “You have no idea, Mel.”

“I don’t want to be just another conquest,” she whispered.  “I couldn’t stand that.”  He moved to lay next to her, gently stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

“Wouldn’t hurt you, Mel.  Couldn’t do that to you.”  He shook his head.  “I’m done playing games.  _You’re_ it, ok?  You’re everything.  He watched as her breath hitched in her chest, and she reached for him.  He pressed into her again, kissing her softly.  When he pulled back, searching her face, she gave him a little nod.  “I love you, Mel.  I’m done messing around.”  He kissed her.  “Want you.  Need you.”

“I love you too, Norm,” she whispered, before he climbed back over her, nudging her knees apart as he finished sliding her panties down her legs.  He wasted no time in pressing his hand against her curls, stroking her, watching with fascination as she writhed on the mattress under him. 

He struggled out of his boxers and tossed them off the bed, and Melissa opened her eyes, her gaze traveling down his torso and down to the V line that ended with a patch of hair and his dick that was more than ready for her. 

She wrapped her fingers around him, and he lurched forward, moaning and panting against her neck as she stroked him.  She cried out against him as his thumb put pressure on her clit, stroking it in just the perfect way that she went crashing over the peak, shuddering as she came. 

“Oh God,” she whimpered, as he pressed soft kisses to her forehead.  “This is really happening.”

“I’m here,” he murmured.  “You ok?”

“Better than,” she moaned as he took hold of his dick and slid home, feeling her stretching around him.  The sensation of being inside of her, inside of his Mel, was almost too much to take.  But he held on for her, and when she hooked a leg over his hip and gripped his arms, he began to move in even thrusts, slow at first, letting her adjust to him.

Melissa’s hands were roaming over his back as he pushed into her.  He nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses there, suckling softly, knowing she’d probably give him hell in the morning if he left a hickey, but right now, she tasted so good he couldn’t stop himself. 

Her walls clenched around him, and her nails scratched down his back. 

“Feel so good,” he murmured in her ear before he kissed her mouth again.  She pulled her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him, as she met his thrusts with her own, a sweet ache tearing through her as he pushed into her again and again.

“Harder,” she panted against his ear.  He pulled back a little, his eyes questioning hers. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t.  Please.  Just…”  He slammed into her, experimentally at first, watching the way her eyes twisted shut and her jaw clenched, but her hands tightened around his arms, and it urged him on.  He thrust into her again, grabbing her hips and angling to hit the sweet spot.  After a couple of thrusts, she was crying out, biting her pleasure out against his shoulder as he fucked her.

They moved together, a blur of limbs and sweat as their moans grew louder until she clenched around him in her orgasm, triggering his own, and he collapsed atop her, nestling his head in the crook of her neck. 

“Jesus,” he murmured, as her hand lazily stroked his hair.  “That was…”

“Yeah,” she panted.  “Nothing like I expected.  Amazing though.  Oh God.”  Norman rolled off of her, and she stared up at the ceiling as her breathing returned to normal.  Norman traced lazy circles over her stomach with his fingers, watching the way her brows quirked at the ticklish sensation.    

“Hey,” he murmured, propping himself up to stare at her face. 

“Hmm?”

“Got another question for ya?”

“You already asked me out.  I think you got your answer,” she panted, a lazy smile pulling over her face.  He snorted at that and shook his head.

“My mom really wants to meet you.”

“What?”

“Mom’s obsessed with Carol.  C’mon.  You gotta meet her.”

“No,” she giggled.

“No?”

“No, because the second she sees us together, she’ll know.”

“So?”

“Norman…”

“Please, Mel,” he asked, a smile pulling over his face as he saw the twinkle in her eyes.  “I told ya I was serious.  I want you to meet her.”  Melissa sighed softly, squinting her eyes as she went against everything she thought to be sensible.

“Alright,” she said with a nod.  “I can do that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“But you have to do something for me.”

“Anything,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Next time we make the cookies, you’re the one that gets dirty.”

“Think we both got dirty this time,” he pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows.  Melissa snorted at that and turned to face him.  “C’mere.”  He pulled her close and kissed her.  “You want me to leave?”

“No,” she whispered.  “You can stay.  I like you being here.”  She smiled as his fingers traced along her jaw line, as if he was memorizing every bit of her. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah.  We still have a whole bunch of cookies left, and you’re going to have to help me eat them,” she said with a wink.  Norman chuckled and nuzzled her neck, gently nipping at the flesh where he felt her pulse.  She moaned softly and closed her eyes, yawning as his hands moved lazily over her naked form.  They explored one another for a while longer before neither of them could keep their eyes open, and then they fall asleep, wrapped up in one another, perfectly content for the first time.  Together.


End file.
